megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yamata no Orochi
Yamata no Orochi or Orochi , is a demon in the series. History A eight-headed and eight-tailed serpent from Japanese lore. It was slain by Susano-o with the Totsuka no Tsurugi in order to save Kushinada-Hime and gain her as his bride. The Kusanagi Tsurugi was drawn from its corpse. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Dragon King Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Snake Race *Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Snake Race *Ronde: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Snake Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Snake Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Frost Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Moon Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Moon Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation: Moon Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *Persona 5: Judgement Arcana **''Persona 5 The Animation *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Draco Race, as '''Orochi' and Yamata no Orochi *''Devil Children White Book: Draco Race, as '''Orochi' and Yamata no Orochi *''DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Dragon Type, as Orochi and Octorex *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Draco Race, as '''Orochi' and Yamata no Orochi *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Snake Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Race / Optional Boss *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Snake Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Snake Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Snake Race as '''Orochi' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Yamata no Orochi appears as a special boss in Ueno's Kuchinawa Cave, summoned by connecting with all the plasma on the field and then killing the Onamuchi field boss. He also acts as the final boss of the Virtual Beach's Izumo island, as well as a regular Daily Mission boss for players over level 95. By offering golden sake, players are able to summon a stronger variation for a chance to obtain the ability to fuse him. He is a special triple fusion of Quetzalcoatl, Nidhoggr and Raja Naga and learns a special fire affinity spin skill at level 98. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Summoned by the Terminal Guardian to fight Flynn in the Domain at the Shibuya Terminal. As a playable demon, Orochi can be found in the wild at Infernal Camp Ichigaya or created through fusion. There are no special requirements to summon him, apart from Flynn being at least level 60. Orochi can teach Flynn the Bufudyne, Megaton Press and Estoma Sword skills through his Demon Whisper. Apparently as an error in one of the game's foreign localizations, his compendium entry is actually that of Hoyau Kamui, who does not even appear in this game. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Orochi is needed for the challenge quest "u have a guest!!!," in which Nanashi must fuse Yamata-no-Orochi and present him to Take-Mikazuchi in the Fairy Forest near the base of the great tree. Take-Mikazuchi will then use the Ame-no-habakiri to kill Orochi, with the blade transforming into the upgraded Ame-no-murakumo. Orochi can teach Nanashi the Bufudyne, Agidyne, and Megaton Press skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Physical, Fire, Ice and healing skills. Unlike most demons, its attack also strikes all enemies present. Like in Shin Megami Tensei IV, Yamata-no-Orochi's compendium entry describes a different demon entirely. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Yamata-no-Orochi challenges Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV in Dark Harumi-Cho. He holds the Water Prism, one of the four components of Amatsu Kanagi. In this game, he goes by the shorter name of Orochi. ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Yamata-no-Orochi represents the bond between Yu and his classmate Ai Ebihara. After completing his Social Link with Ai, Yu fused the necessary Personas to summon Orochi, using its power in the battles against Shadow Kanji and Shadow Mitsuo. In the True Ending special, Yamata-no-Orochi was summoned to defend Yu against Yoshitune's attack, as well as bring a message of support for Yu from Ai. ''Persona 5'' Yamata-no-Orochi is the third Persona of the Judgement Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Shido's Palace and the Depths of Mementos, with the title "Drunken Serpents." It is the first Persona to learn the Repel Fire skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Yamata-no-Orochi yields an Oni-Kagura skill card. Yamata-no-Orochi appears as the Shadow manifestation of Politician Ooe, an ally of Shido who ordered several mental shutdowns to kill his competitors in the political world, with the most recent of deaths being the shut down of the train engineer in May to kill a diplomat in a subway crash. The party notes that it is the first instance they've encountered of a Shadow being fused with a cognition of the Palace ruler. ''Devil Children'' Orochi is two separate demons as Orochi and Yamata no Orochi in the series. In the English versions of Dark and Light, they are known as Orochi and Octorex. ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' Rank fusing Orochi seven times can have him rank up to Yamata no Orochi. ''DemiKids Light/Dark'' Rank fusing Orochi in Dark Version can have him become Octorex. Octorex can perform the combo Wyrm Breath with Lindwurm or Wing Rox. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Orochi is found in the Samsara Tunnels underneath Anahata. One of the doors to his chamber has been severely dented beyond operability and he remarks that his prey recently escaped before he could devour them. Not wanting to lose another meal, he immediately sets upon the party as they try reach the middle of the bridge in front of him. Orochi is set apart from other bosses in that he gets 8 press turns per round and has a noticeable limit on his MP pool. He will respond immediately to -kaja and -nda spells with Dekaja and Dekunda, which will seriously cut into his MP. Once he runs out, he will stick to using Mad Rush every press turn unless he has enough MP to use MP Thief, which he will use to start another magic skill barrage if allowed. The Null Poison auto skill will protect the party from his Foul Breath attacks and Null Mute skill will prevent him from starting up another magic barrage. After Orochi is defeated, the party can continue deeper into the tunnels and reach a seperate area of Ajna. In the upper floor hallway, a woman who was presumably the victim Orochi mentioned can be found but sadly she has passed away. The party will obtain the Red Ring key item upon examining her. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= : Poison, Panic, Sleep, Bind / Resist: Sick |Skill= War Cry Bufula |Boss= - }} |-| Summonable Ally= |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= :Poison/Panic/Sleep/Bind |Normalattack= Phys x1, all enemies |Skill= Bufudyne\Innate Megaton Press\Innate Recarmdra\61 Estoma Sword\62 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Random Encounter= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' Orochi= |-| Yamata no Orochi= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Orochi= |-| Octorex= ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Orochi= |-| Yamata no Orochi= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' Devil Survivor= |-| Overclocked= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Persona Q2 Personas